A Moment Like This
by beautiful.dreamer
Summary: Being teased at school makes Fuuko loose that cheerful mask protecting her troubled emotions. Bumping into Tokiya, the two share a conversation that changes their lives. Please R&R!! One-shot fan fic! Story based on a serious topic! Enjoy! ^^;


A Moment Like This  
  
  
By beautiful.dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I believe your dream  
Show me a smile,  
even though you're overflowing with sorrow,  
since someday you want to be proud of  
this irreplaceable moment...  
  
  
-Last Impression, Endless Waltz.  
  
  
  
  
My eyes were glues with anticipation, at the ticking clock, in the far corner of my last class. 33 more seconds, and the lovely buzz of my school's bell would filter in my ears, and I'd be off to enjoy the better part of the day. Also, I would be rid of the constant giggling and taunts behind my back.   
  
Mi-Chan's fan girls seem to have gotten the wrong idea about my so-called friendship with him. I guess they already assumed I was going out with the ensui wielder. I don't think I've gone a day with out being called a slut or bitch, whatever name they could usually come up with in their small minds. I don't really care, though. It's stupid and weak to let things get to you, and I'm strong! Words never pained me before, why should I let them tear away at my soul now?  
  
The bell made its wonderful noise, and I raced towards the door. I ran toward my locker, and quickly noticed I had forgotten my bag in the classroom. I usually did that, the excitement of leaving class got to me!   
  
I entered the classroom, and I noticed it would have been deserted save for the two madly giggling girls in the middle. I ignored their glares, as I walked toward my bag that contained my school supplies and work. They laughed loudly, before they walked out of the suddenly sullen schoolroom. Having extremely well eyesight, I caught the fluttering folded paper that dropped out from the backpack of one of the girls.   
  
My voice caught in my throat, as I almost cried for them to stop. I stopped myself, as my clever mind started to think of ways to get them back for their rudeness. Though, it didn't bug me...I thought it would be best to show them they shouldn't mess with the notorious Fuuko. I'd find some naughty information, about a boy they might like (other then Mi-Chan) and tell them to piss off or else.   
  
The paper was decorated in pen drawings, of flowers and hearts. Very cute, not my style. I stuck my tongue out, as I read the first few sentences about how hot Mi-Chan was.   
  
  
-Dear Yuki,  
  
Oh! Mikagami-sensei must be the most precious gift to the world. He is so wonderfully beautiful and I could just die when he glances my way with those blue eyes.  
  
  
Rolling my eyes, I bit my tongue and continued to read the note. There had to be something in there...  
  
  
-Can you believe he would go for such and ugly girl as Fuuko? What a tomboy, she has the ugliest hair and the color is dreadful!  
  
I gulped, suddenly feeling my throat contrast and giving me little air. It had to be the dusty air, left from the chalkboard. I continued reluctantly to read.  
  
-I don't understand why, but I guess the stupid witch must have our poor Mikagami-sensei in some mean spell. She should go out with the gorilla Domon, he's the only guy who would go out with a monkey like her. Kami-Sama, forgive me, but I wish her to be dead! Don't you agree, Yuki!  
  
My eyes felt blurry, as I skipped over the end of not, saying something about how stupid the homework they have received, was. Picking up my bag, and shoving the letter in my pocket, I made way to my home. Not arcade tonight, I didn't feel so good.  
  
I couldn't believe they wanted me dead. Was it all due to Tokiya Mikagami? I don't remember ever being mean enough, to be wished to put to death. I felt weird, hurt by their words.   
  
"It shouldn't matter, Fukko no baka," I assured myself, feeling alien to this emotion. I wasn't supposed to care about those ugly words and stupid threats. I was strong, those words only could hurt the weak.   
  
But why didn't they stop whispering in my head?  
  
I opened the door, and let the blasting rays of light enter the dimly lit school. My face gather in the sun's casting rays, soaking in the feel it's warmth produced. A walk in this wonderful weather would cheer me up, because I'd die if any of the Hokage discovered the note hurt my feelings. They'd laugh, I know it and I don't think I could handle them laughing at the moment.   
  
My foot hit the earth lightly, making little noise, as I walked down the semi-crowded sidewalk.   
  
"Ugh, I'd die for a soda! It's pretty hot outside!" I told myself, and blushed as a few passing strangers glanced at me weirdly. I wonder what was wrong with me, I don't remember ever really caring what anyone thought of me.  
  
Without watching where my feet were taking me, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see at the moment. A flash of silver tresses and ice blue eyes told me, I had to keep this greeting quick and sweet.   
  
"Hello, Mi-Chan!"  
  
My voice was laced with cheerfulness and a smile as bright as the sun that cast over us now. Tokiya glanced at me with frozen pupils, before nodding his head to address me. Something in his eyes, told me I didn't wipe away the tears well enough, and they were practically being advertised on my face. I almost instantly bent my head down, cowering and frighten that he did notice them.  
  
"I, uh...I need to run! Seeya later, Mi-Chan!" My voice seemed to waver in my ears, but I must have imagined that.   
  
  
"Wait."  
  
I stopped in my tracks, but faced away from the iceman. I could feel him walk towards me, slowly drawing closer with each intake of breath I took. His breath was lingering over my neck, and it almost made me shiver with this queer delight.   
  
"Yes, Mikagami?" I used his full name, making him stop in his tracks. The cold n mask in my voice must have made him realize I did not want to converse at the moment.   
  
But, dear Kami-Sama, he kept his stance and cold deterior in perfect place. Not once did it waver, as I gave him a death glare or told him to leave me alone. I didn't think it would work this time either.   
  
"Who made you cry?"  
  
I gulped, cursing the gods for giving him such perfect sight to go along with the rest of his perfection. Did he just have to notice those retched tears?  
  
"Uhh...listen, it's nothing?" I whispered, closing my eyes and groaning slightly at the stinging sensation the action brought forth.   
  
"Tell me, before I go around and ask," His steely voice echoed in my heart, as I moved away from the bishounen.   
  
I wanted to scream at him, tell him it was not any of his business! I wanted to pound him to bits, for making me feel like crying even more! Why did I have to be such a baby, today?  
  
"Please, Mikag-...I mean Mi-Chan," I softly told him, "I'm alright and I don't want to tell you who made me cry."  
  
I watched his features soften the smallest bit, his hand grabbed my wrist and I involuntarily lost all senses with that single touch. My heart was fluttering eagerly in my chest, draining all sound but it's beating and his barely audible breathing. I almost sighed, but I caught the urge at the tip of my tongue.   
  
"Just tell me, I want to help you."  
  
  
I let a jagged breath escape my eyes searching his and finding the truth in his plead. He did want to know, but for what reason? I debated the idea of telling him who did it, and showing him how much a weakly I am. Though, I scarcely remembered my mother telling me it's best to tell someone of your troubles. The pain that laced the beats of my heart seemed to be growing more painful by the minute. How long could I withstand the torture?   
  
  
"It's nothing! Leave me alone, Ice boy!" I shoved him, planting a goofy smile on my wavered face. He glared and I knew he saw through the charade I used so many a times.  
  
"Tell me, monkey...who made you cry?" He cut through the warm air, his voice so final I almost blurted the whole thing out. I barely caught the word monkey, before the whole reason I cried seemed to burst into my overwhelmed mind. I looked away from his stare, and turned to ran from the member of Hokage.   
  
"Wait."  
  
This time, I ignored his voice and ran past the upset crowd. Voices and yells followed me, as they screamed to watch out and slow down. I paid no heed, and kept my fast pace. I knew I had to get away.  
  
I could tell he was following, and I knew he could run twice as fast as I could. My chest was beginning to burn, and I was searching the area wildly for a hiding spot. Tears seemed to brush past my lids, as my concentration and strength went solely towards running away from him.   
  
His hand caught my own, and he pulled my sobbing form to a corner of the now crowded sidewalk. He glared lightly at me, trying to calm my shaking and hiccups. I pressed my head to his chest, mumbling how stupid he was and how stubborn he could be. He had to follow me, had to call me a monkey. I guess, when he did it, I never seemed to mind much. It was sort of cute, you know?  
  
"Who made you cry?"  
  
Tokiya asked solemnly, bringing me out of my daydream. Who made me cry? In a way, he did. I guess I couldn't tell him that, blaming someone for that wasn't righteous. I didn't think it was his fault anyway, it was more mine for not keeping my distance with Mikagami.   
  
We walked together, with me sniffling and constantly tripping over my own feet. What made me into such a stupid, horrible and confused mess boggled my mind with great intensity. I was never like this, but I knew I felt resentful at being hated by almost every girl in school. I guess this was the last straw that broke the camels back?  
  
We reached a secluded park, and I almost smiled when I noticed the small pond in the center. Glittering with the casting rays, it beakoned me to come and touch the water with my fingers. I resisted the urge, as Mikagami pulled me to sit under a cherry tree with him.   
  
"So, tell me?" He began, and I fought the urge to run, jump and swim to the other end of the pound. I gently smiled through my sorrow, as I imagined the way I would look bathing with the ducks.  
  
"Uh, here...read this..." My voice trailed off, as I reached in my bag for the note. Finding the decorated paper, I reluctantly handed over the note. His fingers brushed mine, and I closed my eyes to the feeling of having him so close by.   
  
Skimming over the paper, his eyes widened a small bit and relaxed back into there usual stare. He looked at me, his eyes cold and still.   
  
"Happy? That's what upset me...and also the fact they call me names everyday with the rest of the class. Hn, and you called me a monkey...so it sorta triggered something..."  
  
I blabbered on, my hands whipping at my moist eyes. To tell someone that such a thing put me in this emotion, was very hard and made me want to start a fresh stream of tears. I decided it was even harder confessing to him, since I could find no trace of emotion in those empty orbs of ice. It made me feel so weak, so girlish and everything I tried not to be. I want to be strong and looked at like a courageous person.   
  
"Is that why you are crying?" He almost sounded surprised, and I imagined I could hear the disrespect in his hard tone.  
  
I fingered my cropped hair, nervously smiling through my tears. My eyes welled up with more tears, this time of humiliation and self-pity and I could barely hold back as they fell pitifully down my burning skin.   
  
"Mi-Chan, I'm sorry...I...I'm weak and I know I do no honor to the Hokage name..." The almost silent plead came whispery from my mouth, catching his attention and warming the ice in his eyes.   
  
"What?" He charged forth, grabbing my hands with his own. Startle from my mind, I caught his eyes with my own. My mouth began to move, making words that had no voice and I guess I looked utterly stupid. I quickly snapped my lips and threw my stare away from his own.   
  
"I-uh...I don't know..."  
  
He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him with agony and embarrassment. When did I ever become the stumbling stupor and mass of tears, I appear to be now? Mikagami, such a man of control and highly respected by even me, seeing me in such mess?   
  
"Listen to me, Monkey" Visibly flinching at the word, I bit my tongue to keep in the sudden wail that wanted to escape. I guess he noticed my sudden pained look, and he quickly apologized for using that name he seemed fond of calling me all the time.   
  
"Listen, Fuuko."  
  
Oh, boy. I was listening! I don't think I have ever heard anyone say my name so beautifully. I felt his fingers move to my cheek, and I wondered whatever happened to the real Mikagami and who this imposter was! I wouldn't mind keeping him instead!   
  
"I think your pretty pathetic to think you are at fault with this whole issue."  
  
My heart fell to my toes, and I clutched my eyes shut to escape the tears. I was pathetic, letting myself be disturbed by those names. Names never hurt people who had strength and courage.   
  
Continuing, Mikagami spoke softly this time;  
  
"It isn't your fault, people are so pig-headed and cruel. I know you believe it is weak to cry and feel bad about names or what people think of you, but it isn't weak. You're pretty strong not to break down completely by this note."  
  
I feel him rub my face with his thumb, and I can't help but notice how utterly silky his skin is.   
  
"I know, you can't believe I am doing this...but I always did wonder when you would break..."  
  
He whispered the last phrase, but I heard those words better then anything at the moment.  
  
"You can't win everything, sometimes you're going to fall and feel like you can never get back up. Fuuko, learn from your experiences and remember next time when the call you horrible words, that they are low people who need a reality check."  
  
I fell into his arms, mumbling how he shouldn't be cold all the time and like this more often. I could tell by his voice, that he was smirking slightly.   
  
"Oh, Fuuko...when I call you monkey, I don't mean to insult you. I just think it suits you personality..."  
  
I smiled into his chest, welcoming the warmth and praying to kami-sama Mi-Chan would be there next time I feel down.  
  
"You are never like this, you seem different?" I hugged him tighter, and I felt him cautiously stroke my purple tresses with a gentleness I never guessed he had.  
  
"When I was younger, when my sister was alive, many kids teased. Sister told me to keep my head high, and to never let those words get to my heart. One day, I couldn't help but be troubled by those names and taunts they called me and came home crying my eyes out. My sister held me, and stoked my hair, then told me I was strong and that words hurt more the being hit."  
  
Before, I would have laughed and told him he was out of his mind! Words? Just plain sounds, could hurt more the being kicked in the tummy? What a joke! I remember chanting, sticks and stones my break my bones but names will never hurt me! How untrue that childish chant was, and I notice that it hurts more to break your soul then the bones in your body. I was slowly breaking, feeling my heart being ripped and shredded, feeling my mind burst with 'whys' and 'how comes'! Slowly letting the jagged ends of my broken soul, rip me inside and make me bleed with no end.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
I told him the best way I knew, not knowing what else to say. I will repay him, one day and I felt my heart lightening with the idea of making him smile? Was it possible? I decided the answer was yes, for someone who had such a beautifully kind sister couldn't.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
AN-Whatcha think? Sorta rushed and emotional, since I was thinking of a friend who is teased a lot for liking anime! I guess she is a bit too obsessed, but I think it's cool!   
Anyways, I'd like you to review this and tell me if they were out of character? I guess I'm not too familiar with the characters, to make them to in character! Blah, Blah...hope that made sense (did in my head! ^^;)!  
I don't own FoR and I don't know who in the right mind would think I did! lol!   
Please, REVIEW ME!!!!! And check out my other FoR story, A Piece of Tomorrow!   
  
Cao!!! 


End file.
